Esta es mi decisión
by jillian kurusugawa
Summary: [RxS]De nuevo demuestras que una simple decision puede llegar a cambiar tu vida, aunque hay veces en que uno debe optar por no decidir, la fuerza no es la unica arma del hombre.CU:laura paussini,LOVG,evanescence
1. Chapter 1

ESTA ES MI DECISION

CAPITULO 1: NOS VOLVEMOS A VER

Los humanos lo que buscamos es algo o alguien en nuestras vidas, llena de amores, tristezas y sueños. Sin sueños la vida no es nada, Sin tristeza no hay felicidad… Todo esta en un equilibrio, No existe lo positivo si no esta su contrario….

Lleva la sabiduría, Pero en el mundo a veces no necesitas saber para enfrentar algo, si no conocerlo…

Ahora se encontraba caminando por una de las múltiples calles de Japón, Decidido a perseguir su sueño de ser mejor beyluchador… Ray…

Recordaba los viejos tiempos… Esa calle, no tenia mucho que haberlo visitado, ese lugar. Le pedía volver ahí cada vez que fuera posible. Como si una parte de él Hubiera sido capturada ahí….

Miraba de nuevo ese lugar. Esperando… Sus ojos mostraban un pequeño deje de tristeza. Sin respuesta aun…

Ese muelle… Tantas preguntas… En ese muelle, Quedo algo que el. Algo paso tan importante, que lo hace regresar una y otra vez…

Pero su corazón no entendía, ¿Qué buscaba?...

Camino un poco hasta llegar a la orilla de ese lugar, Otra vez esperaría hasta que amaneciera…

Había pasando mucho tiempo viajando. Podría presumir con mucha razón que ha madurado en todo este tiempo.

Más había vuelto ahí. Si, lo recordaba…Era un bonito lugar….

Suspirando, la dulce chica de cabellos rojizos caminaba en dirección a donde se respiraba el agua dulce…

Se dice, que sabes lo importante que es algo o alguien después de que lo pierdes Cuando ya lo ves lejos. Y ella lo sabía, lo sabia perfectamente...

Después de un tiempo había entendido que el encuentro con el aquel chico de ojos dorados. No había sido una simple casualidad….

"No existen las casualidades sólo lo inevitable"

Este era su lugar, este era nuestro lugar… Este es…

Escucho los muy sigilosos pasos de una persona que se acercaba a ese lugar. Su mirada buscaba al dueño de esos pasos topándose con unos ojos carmesí…

¿Qué es lo que tanto buscas? ¿Cuál es tu verdadero objetivo en la vida?

Se le quedo mirando directamente…

Si lo sabia, la conocía… y con un leve susurro la menciono…

-Salima...Volviste…

No cabe duda que hubiera sido un recuentro que en parte ambos sabían que esperaban y ahora ambos sentados ahí, Como lo fue hace mucho tiempo, Siendo espiados por la hermosa luna… Volvían a admirarse…

Sonriendo entre dientes…Y es que en verdad uno para el otro, Seguían igual como la primera vez…

-Pensé que… Nunca volvería a verte- Sonrió para el mismo, algo apenado por la situación en la que se encontraba…

Pero aunque la tensión se sentía fácilmente ella voltio y lo miro sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, dijo- Algún día tú y yo tendremos una batalla justa, Ray, Lo prometo…

Suspiró el chico, Estaba feliz de volver a verla…Y tener esa batalla seria un verdadero placer…

-Te extrañe…

El sobresalto no era de esperar, No cabe duda que para el joven chino tal confesión de la pelirroja lo había dejado tan alterado… el cual fue mostrado con un simple "¿eh?"

-yo…-

-Sabes, eres especial…- Comenzó su elogio la chica, mientras se hacia la que no ve, al echo de que la piel de Ray se estuviera enrojeciendo cada vez mas…- En lo personal si tenia ganas de verte…Eres alguien que me enseño..Tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo...

-G-gracias…- Ray ya no se veía tan afectado por la situación quería estar tranquilo, para no preocuparla…. – Yo también... Pienso que eres diferente a los demás…- Ella solo miraba el oscuro cielo Y Ray solo la miraba a ella, Simplemente prefirió mirar para otro lado para no demostrar los nervios que lo invadían en ese momento…

Se levando con ánimos de su lugar. Siendo seguida por los ojos ambarinos…. Los cuales preguntaban ¿A dónde vas? No necesitaba decir nada con palabras.

Las conexiones entre los humanos, ambos los sabían… había un lazo entre ellos… y no era necesario conocer demasiado al otro para saberlo…

-Cumpliré mi promesa… - se inclino un poco para tomando la mano del chino, Ayudándole a levantarse.

-Supongo…Que es hora de bleybatallar...- Una pequeña sonrisa invadió los labios de Ray, al escuchar la pequeña risita que salio de la chica... y luego ella le regalo una de sus típicas sonrisas con los ojos cerrados…

-Que gusto es volver a verte…

No había sido una excelente velada, Apenas empezaba, Seria una hermosa amistad pensaron los dos. Y es que esa conexión que tenían no se podía ver ignorada, Ambos de buen corazón... Aunque tal vez de débil. Eso es algo que se va ganando con los golpes de la vida, La fortaleza y la Debilidad...

Se dice que es algo que tú decides. Elegir entre la fortaleza y la debilidad...

un poco alejado del otro caminaba al mismo ritmo por toda la orilla del muelle. El mar era hermoso a los ojos de cualquier poeta que busca inspiración... O para cualquier que desee simplemente entender su calidez y serenidad...

Sonriente, el chico de ojos dorados buscaba un lugar indicado un poco alejado del a gente que psasba por ahi... mirando de reojo a su acompañante...

- Diría que, Esta bien aquí- sonrió entre dientes... Deteniendo su caminata y poniéndose enfrente de la chica..

la cual lo miro encantada para luego observar el lugar que había elegido...

-Es bonito... - Comento sin mirarlo directamente...Después de caminar hacia el otro lado de ese pequeño espacio que eligió Ray... Haciendo que los dos quedaran de vista frente...

-Supongo que es hora de cumplir mi promesa - Dijo la chica sacando algo de su Bley (feli: de donde no tengo imaginación para eso -o- así que invéntenlo. esperen) de su larga cabellera Rojiza...

El blade de la chica fue lanzado por la misma topándose con el piso lizo de ese lugar, De color rojizo y con unos cuantos tintes negros. Mas el centro que era de un negro completo se encofraba vació..

El chino también hizo lo mismo y se preparo para la batalla...Mas hizo una ultima afirmación antes de lanzar sus blade...

-Dije que seria justa... Así .. Que No utilizare a mi bit en esta batalla...

-No es necesario que hagas eso Ray- Ese comentario le fue algo impactado para el chico. Poniendo una de sus manos en su cintura, siguió dando su explicación- para mi una batalla justa es que tu rival de todo de si...

-Ah...- El chino cerro los ojos y agacho su cabeza algo orgulloso y dando un poco de razón al comentario de Salima...Regreso su lanzador a un costado de su cuerpo - Me parece perfecto... Esa es la salima que conozco...

-Será mejor de hablar- Entusiasmado Ray Lanzo su blade igual que su amiga... - Veamos que tanto has mejorado...

-No me subestimes.. Ray - Dijo mirando directamente el blade del Tigre...

-Eso nunca niña... se que tienes mucho que decir...- Después de eso empezó la batalla al hacer que driger diera el primer paso... Dándole un golpe directo al Blade Rojizo.. Provocando que este saltara y retrocediera unos centímetros.

-Si, mucho que decir...- Salima había dicho eso con tanta tranquilidad. Que ha Ray eso le preocupaba,

Ella es diferente a los demás...

Gracioso... La primera vez que bleybatallo con salima esta fue dominada por los poderes de CiberDriger. Pero si lo pensaba esta había cambiado a su forma de batallar. La mayoría de los Beyluchadores se dejan llevar por la adrenalina de este deporte. Más Salima permanecía completamente Tranquila...Y la mayoría de sus comentarios los decía de una forma muy baja... No como una advertencia o un Sarcasmo.

-¿Crees poder ganarme? - Pregunto el chino dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad... En ese lugar ya no había nada, y lo único que se podía percibir mas era el choque de los bleys al atacarse uno al otro...

Si, de por si ya era tarde...el reloj marcaba mas de las 11 de la noche, Cualquiera que pudiera estar esperando a uno del par de chicos, Ya ha de estar preocupado por el o ella.

No, ella no respondió se quedo callada, Simplemente le sonrió al chino. No era algo que realmente deseara cuestionar...

-¿Ray?- Dijo una tercera voz, Llamando la atención del llamado, el chico de ojos azules Voltio al lado de donde venia la voz y a donde curiosamente miraba Salima...

-Mariah- Dijo al notar a su adorada Amiga, ¿Que hacia Ahi? se pregunto... Pero no, a diferencia de como acostumbra a hacer la chica no dio una explicación como un "Estaba preocupada por ti, Porque no has llegado a la casa" Simplemente alzo la voz un poco la vos para preguntar...

-¿Quien es?

-Eh?- La miro incrédulo el chino, aun sin caer en la lógica de la pregunta de su amiga de la infancia.

- ¿Quien es ella, Ray?- Pregunto mirando a Salima...

De nuevo el volteo a ver a la chica con la que estuvo hablando esa noche animosamente. Parecía igual de tranquila, solo que extrañamente estaba más sonriente. Si ella comprendía lo que estaba, incluso mas que el mismo Ray...

El Bley rojizo regreso a las manos de su dueña. Quien era visto incrédulamente por el chino ¿Batalla no terminada? Se pregunto el chino...

- Será mejor que me vaya...- Dijo Tranquila guardando su Bley...

-Salima...yo.- A pesar de todo, tenia que aceptar que estando Mariah ahi la conexión amistosa con la chica no era la misma, se sentía cierta incomodidad...

-No te preocupes, Ray... - Afirmo de nuevo sonriendo y dándose la vuelta diciendo las ultimas palabras que escucharía el chino esa noche

-De seguro no podremos volver a encontrar alguna noche, Tal vez en el mismo lugar...

No habían pasado más que unos cuantos minutos desde ese momento, Ray y Mariah caminaban a la orilla del parque en un completo silencio...

Debía, exigía una explicación, pero no...Ella sentía la tristeza de su amigo de la infancia...Algo había pasado. Y por eso simplemente caminaba en silencio a su lado...

Tal vez no era el momento, para saber quien era ella...

Ray suspiró profundamente, al encontrarse los dos enfrente de la casa de los Kinomiyas en como siempre su equipo se encontraba arrimado... No era algo que le gustara pero estaría bien mientras pasaba este nuevo torneo...

-Deberíamos entrar- Comento el chino volteando a ver a su amiga, Encontrándose con una sorpresa... Hace mucho que no veía a Mariah así...

Sus ojos se mostraban perturbados mientras delicadamente mordía su labio inferior. Si estaba preocupada el lo sabia y también sabia que también tenia la culpa.

-Estaba preocupada por ti...- Susurro tranquilamente , bajando un poco su cabeza logrando perfectamente que su flequillo tapara sus ojos..Ámbares...

-Será mejor que entremos- fue lo ultimo que dijo evadiendo esa imagen de esa chica, lo que mas le dolía era hacerle daño a los demás, de esa forma y mas a las mujeres...Y el sabia que tenia la culpa, con calma ambos entraron a la casa...

-Muchacho, nos tenías preocupados- Regaño el anciano abuelo de Tyson. - ¿Donde estaba Mariah?-

-En el muelle, otra vez...- Contesto ella con una voz algo apagada cosa que no paso desapercibida por los habitantes y visitantes de la casa...

-¿Sucedió algo, Mariah?- Dijo tranquilamente el joven pelinegro que se acerco mas al los otros dos recién llegados...

-Pregúntaselo a Ray- Secamente Mariah Salio con paso rápido a la habitación donde se encontraban Hospedadas las demás chicas...

-Ray- Dijo el otro chino, no como una pregunta si no como una explicación

-Así que volviste a ver a salima- Dijo Max tomando un poco de su Te, era una noche fría...

-De seguro los Psykicks entraran al siguiente torneo- Comento el ruso-japonés.

-Eso será genial - Tyson se levanto con un puño en alto- Ya deseo ver cuanto a mejorado Kane...

-Aunque yo dudo que eso sea lo que preocupe la cabeza de nuestro, Ray- Dice de una forma muy tranquila Hiromi, sorbiendo de su te...

-Si, en realidad entre tu y salima hubo algo mas, el día que se conocieron- Picaramente Miraba las reacciones del chino, Tyson-

pero Ray no ponía atención a lo que los demás decían. Se notaba pensativo y lo que mas invadía su cabeza era esa Frase

"De seguro no podremos volver a encontrar alguna noche, Tal vez en el mismo lugar..."


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 4: PROMESAS

¿Que tan romántico puede llegar a ser uno? ¿Qué tan injusta puede llegar a ser la vida? ¿Qué tanto puedes llegar a sacrificar por un sueño?

Hay sueños que ya no se siguen para evitar perder uno mayor… La mayoría de mi edad a los 17 años sueña desde pequeño en ser respectado y alabado por ser el actual campeón en algo. ¿Como, en Beyblade?

¿Pero de que sirve al final la gloria? Al final la gloria te atraerá gente sincera que sea capaz de estar contigo hasta desfallecer…

¿Para que vives?, ¿Porque vives?, ¿Por quien vives?

Mostrar debilidad en actual mundo, Es un error… Me dije a mi misma hace tiempo…

Flash Back

-Ya no llores, Ya no tengas miedo- Me dice tiernamente acariciando mis cabellos…

"Eres hermosa, eres hermosa" Pienso pero me callo, No había mas dolor que el estar perdiendo a mi madre en ese momento…

Ella me miraba de una forma tierna... Mientras yo, mojaba sus blancas sabanas de ceda…

Hace poco, se le diagnostico cáncer de mama y yo apenas lo supe.

Es triste ver todo lo que uno puede llegar a experimentar en tan sólo un año.

Y yo, con mi sueño loco de ir al lado de Kane a conquistar el mundo. Había abandonado mi hogar, junto con dos de las personas más importantes que tenia en el mundo. Que me hacían sentir…Útil…

A pocos minutos de que mi madre muriera yo había regresado a mi pueblo…Tal solo para ver su muerte…Y arrepentirme de haberlos abandonados, Pero no….

No como otros, Mi madre nunca me reprocho nada, ni siquiera cometer la tontería de irme de casa abandonado todo lo bueno que tenia aquí…

Me sigue mirando a los ojos, Ojos azules que tiene…Y ve mi tristeza, mi agobia…

Sonríe, con delicadeza alza su mano para que entre en contacto con mi mejilla…

Yo la veo algo intrigada...tranquilamente me dice: "no llores, no tengas miedo"

-Hija mía, No te sientas culpable. Era tu decisión- ¿mi decisión? Pues ahora puedo gritar a los cuatro vientos que me había equivocado, como lo he hecho varias veces. Que tonta soy en verdad ¿Cómo podía alguien como yo, ser quería por una mujer como lo es ella?

-Ya no podré estar contigo- Ahora me ha dejado de ver. Mira directamente al techo, como si recordara los viejos tiempos… Lo mejor que le ha pasado en su vida… Pero reflexionando del futuro- Yo se que tu cuidaras de tu hermano… Hasta que el sea capaz de valerse por si solo…

Mama ha cerrado los ojos, mientras una de sus lagrimas cae de su mejilla… haciéndome sentir cada peor… Pero esta será mi promesa…

-Si madre, te lo prometo…

FIN DE FLAHS BACK

Una lágrima cae por su mejilla... ¿Cómo la vida puede cambiarte en tan sólo un año? Se Pregunta la chica.

Ahí aun sentada en la orilla del muelle….

-Este es mi lugar…- Se dijo a si misma apretando su ropajes con sus puños, Descargando un terrible tormento…

Llorando ahora sin cesar, Levantando un poco el mentón tratando de tranquilizarse….

Miro la luna en la cual se dibujo la silueta de su madre. Y luego sonrió

-Tu belleza no tiene comparación….

Flash Back

-Hija….- No le faltaba poco y eso le dolía aun mas, Tomando su mano escucho las ultimas palabras de su madre…

Mientras su hermano lloraba a la orilla de ese cuarto….

-Quisiera…Pedirte algo…

La mire otra vez, sin poder esconder un poco mis ojos rojizos por el llanto….

-Lo que quieras…. 

-Hija…Me equivoque muchas veces…- Suspira también aguantando el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo. Para mostrarse fuerte y orgullosa antes sus tesoros…

-Se diferente a los demás….El futuro será muy doloroso- Siguió diciendo, pero menos fuerte se veía mientras mas hablaba, Ya que sus propias palabras le dolían- Se Fuerte hija, No seas igual que los demás...Tienes un corazón de oro… ¡Muestra quien eres!- Después de decir eso, callo y cerro los ojos ya utilizando sus ultimas fuerzas…

-¡Mama! – Grite…

--l-loo... harás bien…

Después de eso mi madre murió…

FIN DE FLAHS BACK

Después de eso mi padre me quito a mi hermano, Por ser menor de edad…-Recordó la chica…

-Hermano…No te preocupes, te recuperare…- Musito la chica…

Unos suaves pasos se dejaron de escuchar al llegar atrás de ella….

Ray miro tristemente la silueta de la chica…La cual ya lo miraba directamente… Se sentía mal por lo que fuera a pasar…

-Ray…- Lo nombro Salima con melancolía, En realidad no se sentía bien para hablar con el…

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la ultima vez que lo vio…La noche anterior ella también estuvo ahí pensando que el chino había entendido su indirecta…

Por un momento se vio feliz, porque el después de todo llego tarde pero llego- Pensó de nuevo sonriendo… Pero ella sabia que algo había pasado en ese tiempo que estuvo lejos de el. Tal vez con esa amiga suya de su pueblo…

El no hablo simplemente se sentó a su lado…

Durante tiempo había visitado ese lugar. Buscando algo…Y ahora estaba ella ahí...

Hace dos días tuvo que arreglar la situación con Mariah, pues parece ser que sin querer la lastimo…

Y eso le dolió….Después de todo tenia una promesa que cumplir…

FLAHS BACK

-Déjenla en paz- Grito un niño pequeño, advirtiendo a los demás, Poniendo a su querida amiga de la infancia atrás de el….

-¡No te metas!- Dijo el otro…

La pequeña niña de cabellos rosados miraba asustada la escena mientras ponía sus pequeñas manos en el hombro del chino…

-Ella es mi amiga, Y yo siempre la protegeré, El que la moleste se las vera conmigo….-Grito el chino enfadado por la situación

-Ray- Musito Mariah con mucha pena…

-Tranquila Mariah. Yo te protegeré. Siempre estaré contigo- Sus ojos de niño mostraban una terrible sinceridad. Mientras acariciaba con suavidad las manitas de su querida amiga que esta tenia en sus hombros…

-Esto no se queda así- Grito uno de ellos. Al ver que uno de los adultos de esa aldea venia en camino, ya no tendrían y no podrían hacerle daño a ninguno de los dos niños…

-Estas bien, Mariah- Preguntó el ahora si mirando directamente a la niña…

Ella estaba sonrojada. Tan solo asistió con moviendo ligeramente la cabeza…

-Me alegro…

Mariah miro a su amigo a los ojos y pudo notar su hermosa sonrisa, Tranquila sonrió también. Después lo abrazo tiernamente, abrazo que el chino correspondió…

-Tranquila ya paso- Dijo el mientras acariciaba la pequeña cabecita de la niña…- Yo siempre te protegeré, Te lo prometo… Siempre estaré contigo….

-Gracias, Ray…

FIN DE FLAHS BACK

Un día después de haber visto a salima, Después de un año, de aquel encuentro en el muelle.

Mariah lloro todo ese día, Tanto visible como invisiblemente… Sabiendo que para Ray esta chica también era especial…

Esa forma de ver es solo mía, no puede ser de nadie mas….- Le susurro al chino…

Aceptar sentir algo por la pelirroja, Si el, ella y la otra lo sabían. Casi todos lo sabían…

"Ray, eres tan fácil de leer…"- Fueron las palabras dichas por Lee la noche en que volvió a ver la pelirroja….

-Y le hice tanto daño, No quiero perderla- Pensó el chino, Después de eso voltio a su izquierda. Mirando a la persona que estaba ahí en ese momento…

La chica la cual miraba la luna y lloraba en silencio…

"Te pareces tanto a mi"- Dijo él, sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en una forma tan audible que no paso desapercibido por la chica…

Algo avergonzado desvió la mirada, al momento en que ella buscaba sus ojos ambarinos….

-Cierto….- Fue lo que escapo de sus labios... Para atormento de Ray, ella puso ligeramente su mano bajo la del chino. Como un gesto tierno…- Eso justifica encerrarse a veces en ti mismo…

No, no quería mirarla... Pero tenia que hacerlo…

Despacio voltio a donde estaba y su corazón se acogió un poco…

Los hermosos ojos carmesí mostraban un gran amor. Acompañado con una gran tristeza…

-¿Que… tienes?- Le pregunto sin dejar de verla directamente…

Jalo la mano del chino moviéndose un poco mas adelante…Abrazando su cuerpo... Y respirando en su cuello…

Ray se encontraba completamente acalorado, Avergonzado y sin saber que hacer….ni decir…. Más ella fue la que hablo…

-Quiero quedarme aquí…


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 5: QUIERO DECIRTE QUE TE AMO

Estaba algo apenado, y es que se había apartado del abrazo de una forma muy vergonzosa y ahora se sentía incomodo, no porque ella hubiera echo eso, si no porque creer en la posibilidad de que ella quisiera algo mas que una amistad, Era bonita pero al mismo tiempo aterradora... Había pensado en eso. Pero nunca tomo en cuenta a las personas en su entorno...

Desde el ruido del mundo,  
de la piel a lo más hondo,  
desde el fondo de mi ser.

-Perdóname- le dice haciendo que los dos se detengan de su caminata por el muelle. Se veía bastante nervioso. Como si eso hubiera sido lo mas inteligente que pudo haber dicho...

Un pequeño silencio se formo entre los dos, Y por primera vez en ese noche, el noto un pequeño tono rojizo en las mejillas de la chica mientras en pena se abrazaba a si misma.

-Perdóname, tu...- Contesto ella. Aun sin ver a Ray... -Fui algo precipitada...

El chino suspiro, en parte de alivio pero también jalando algo de decepción...

de este inútil orgullo,  
y del silencio que hay en mí,  
desde estas ganas mías de vivir...

Con cierto aire de confianza puso sus brazos atrás de su cabeza y de nuevo empezó a caminar, mas volteo al ver que la chica no lo seguía...

Sus pasos hicieron que se mantuviera cierta distancia con ella. Tranquilamente bajo sus brazos haciendo que los dos quedaran uno enfrente al otro...

Ella aun se abrazaba a si misma, mientras los ojos dorados se preguntaban que sucedía realmente...

Suspiro tranquilamente, Algo confundido, sus labios se abrieron dejando salir su voz - ¿Pasa algo?

Quiero decirte que te amo,  
quiero decirte que eres mío,  
que no te cambio por ninguno,  
que por tenerte desvarío.

-Necesito... Decirte algo...-De una forma u otro ella cambio su nivel de confianza. Dejo de protegerse a si misma, suspiro como si con ello haya alejando la inseguridad...

El se vio un poco triste. Como si supiera lo que fuera pasar, bajo un poco su cabeza dejando que su fleco tapara sus ojos...

Más así no lograba ver, mas que sentir...Dejando que su corazón se llenara de ciertas preocupaciones...

quiero decirte que te amo,  
porque eres tan igual a mí,  
cuando por nada discutimos,  
y luego te cierras en ti.

Sintió un tibio calor cerca de el. Esta vez no rechazando el abrazo ya no tan precipitado de la chica, Aceptándolo. Escuchándola...

En un ambiente mágico, Hermoso pero a la vez doloroso...

-¿Que sientes?- Pregunta ella, de una forma tranquila, Sin poder dejar al chico, él cual no sabia como responder esa pregunta…No, no pudo responder con la voz simplemente correspondió el abrazo tanto de saber como responder eso con…palabras…

-¿Tu crees que, se puede trasmitir el amor, a través del abrazo?- pregunto mas tranquila, al ser correspondida.

Del peor de mis fallos,  
del error por el que pagué,  
de un teléfono del centro  
de mis ganas de vencer.

-Tal vez…- suspiro el sin dejarla por ni un minuto, Su corazón permanecía latente…. Mas de lo normal… Más se tranquilizaba con el pasar de los minutos…

-Ray- Le menciono, Tranquila, Apaciguada. Tembló por el momento, Le resultaba agradable pero escalofriante. Sin poder decir mas, tratando de reunir las fuerzas para poder seguir diciendo aquello que tanto la alteraba, aquello que se guardo desde que entendió que era…

Así fue que tomo la fuerza para dar un poco de indirectas y rodeos, para no decir las cosas tan directamente…

de la dicha que siento,  
y de esta fiebre mía por ti,  
desde que me enseñaste a sonreír...

-Hmn – Bufó un momento y empezó su confesión, recordando lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo decir lo que necesitaba decir, a pesar que desde antes pensó, planifico, en lo que pasaría – Sabes ,algunos dicen que tengo una forma muy extraña de amar- Después de decir eso cerró sus ojos, en una postura bastante confiada esperando alguna respuesta de él.

-Todos solemos amar y demostrar ese amor de diferente forma.- Es lo que el dijo. Ya no parecía tan nervioso. En realidad era un tema que le agradaba, y le gustaba que la chica lo sacara. Aunque él sabia que ese tema era pretendido por algo…

quiero decirte que te amo,  
quiero decirte: estoy aquí, (estoy aquí)  
aunque me aleje de tu lado  
tras la ventana de un taxi.

-Si, es cierto- Respondió Salima. Algo asombrada por dicha respuesta del chino, pero dándole la razón.- Mas es difícil que… el ser humano en la actual se enamore realmente – volvió a comentar, como tratando de justificar un poco en aquel tema….

-Cierto- Afirmo el chino.- Es triste…

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto ella, Soltándolo y retrocediendo unos pasos atrás, guardando cierta distancia entre ella y el chico… Pero estando lo suficiente cerca como para mirar directamente las pupilas doradas.

Debo decirte que te amo  
porque es mi única verdad, (mi única verdad)  
tú no me sueltes de la mano,  
aunque podamos terminar.

Desde el blanco de la página,  
desde mi fragilidad,  
desde mi carta te cuento,  
de mi sinceridad.

El miro hacia la luna, en un enigma calido.- Al ya no amar como lo hacían antes… Los pocos que realmente lo hacemos…Solemos tener miedo a ser lastimados y sabemos que casi no hay posibilidad de encontrar el amor verdadero…Hmn- Después de haber dicho eso, Ray la miro fijamente, como si supiera que eso es lo que ella deseaba decir…

Salima parecía sorprendida por lo que el dijo y sus ojos lo delataban. Después de haber mostrado dicho gesto simplemente paso a sonreírle y asistió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza…

quiero decirte que te amo,  
quiero decirte que eres mío, (que eres mío)  
que no te cambio por ninguno,  
que por tenerte desvarío.

Correspondió a la sonrisa. El ambiente para el chino resultaba agradable. Después de todo hablar de cosas así lo era. Así se notaba más el parecido entre ellos…

-A veces uno se pregunta….Si esa persona ideal para ti estará al otro lado del mundo….he... Baja la cabeza avergonzada ella al notar lo cursi que era ese comentario.

-Hay casos en los que…Todos son ideales, sólo es cuestión de decisiones- Contesto alegre el chino. Gustando de la apenada conversación profunda…

quiero decirte que te amo  
quiero decirte estoy aquí, (estoy aquí)  
aunque me aleje de tu lado  
tras la ventana de un taxi.

-Vaya.- Dijo sorprendida, Ray le había robado las palabras de la boca por segunda vez en esa noche.- Si es cuestión de decisiones… Supongo que ya lo he decidido…

-¿eh?- el parecía confundido…

Mas ya no dijo más... Solo le miro venir… De una forma muy segura. Juraría que no podía haber echo nada en ese momento.

Solo vio y sintió cuando los labios de aquella joven pelirroja apretaron delicadamente los suyos. Sus ojos dorados no se cerraron en ese momento pero no mostraban un gesto de tan gran sorpresa. Quizás… era lo que esperaba…

quiero decirte que te amo,  
quiero decirte que (eres mío), (que tú eres mío)  
que no te cambio por ninguno,

Minutos después ella rompió ese tierno beso. El cual no fue correspondido. Aun así termino de decir lo que posiblemente el chico no entendió con una simple acción.

-Quiero decirte que te amo… Te amo Ray 

porque eres como yo, porque…  
quiero decirte que te amo, te amo  
te amo.

Artista: Laura Pausini  
Álbum: Entre tú y mil mares  
Canción: Quiero decirte que te amo


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 6: VISITAS NO TAN ESPERADAS

Últimamente se veía algo perturbado por los momentos que ha presenciado y ha experimentado podría decir cualquiera de sus amigos para justificar la falta de atención por parte de Ray en las practicas con su blade...

Tanto Takao, Max y Kai practicaban cada vez que era posible. El torneo se acercaba y la ansiedad de volver a experimentar batallas, o el simple deseo de tener el titulo del mejor en dicho deporte, era contenida por estos chicos...

Al lado de ellos tanto hilary, Kenny y un algo distraído Ray... Miraban las batallas que iniciaban...

Minutos Antes Takao había hablado con Ray, Había quedado afirmado que este no tenia, no sentía las ganas de practicar ese día. Aparentemente no había dormido muy bien la noche anterior.

-Muy bien, Empecemos- Dijo Kenny tecleando su computadora tomando en cuenta las estadísticas de los Blades de Max y Takao...

-De Acuerdo- El nipón confianzudo preparo su lanzador a una buena altitud del piso ya que por el momento no contaban con un Bleystadio.

-¿No crees que deberían volver a probar lo básico?- Sugería Hiromi, Levantando un poco su mano a la altura de su barbilla en forma pensativa.

-No exageres, No tenemos mucho de habernos apartado del bley- Takao parecía Estar mas que seguro de que su habilidades seguían intactas a pesar de haber ya pasado unos cuantos meses sin tocar a Dragoon.

-Je, Tranquila Hiromi de seguro todo estará bien- Suplicó el rubio al ver la cara de berrinche de la chica, Cruzada de brazos. Hiromi no dijo más.

-¡Bien, Empecemos!

Takao Lanzo su bley al mismo tiempo que Max en una coordinación perfecta ambos bley dieron el primer golpe al mismo tiempo uno contra el otro...Después de eso ambos bleys hicieron la misma rutina evadiendo ciertos objetos, llegando a un circulo dibujado en el piso con gis... para después iniciar la batalla...

De la nada salio un bley Azul Marino, Oscuro el cual golpeo de una forma brusca el Bley del rubio. Haciendo que este saliera del círculo de gis y terminara incrustado por la fuerza en que fue arrojado en tabla del Dojo. Poco después Draciel Bajo llevándose unas cuantas astillas con el.

El bley misterioso empezó a atacar a Dragoon de una manera rápida, haciendo luce de su gran rapidez.

-¡Dragoon!- Grito el japonés haciendo que su bit atacara al otro blade el impacto con el. Hizo que Dragoon regresara a las manos de su dueño y el otro regresara al árbol de donde había salido...- Bien, ¿Quién esta ahí?- Exigió saber el nipón .Los demás veían directamente al Árbol.

-Supongo que nunca lograre ganarte- Comento sarcásticamente bajando del árbol un chico encapuchado.

-eh- Takao se vio perplejo como si en parte supiera quien estaba atrás de esa capa…

-Que acaso no me recuerdas- El chico procedió a quitarse su gorro… Dejándose mostrar

-¡Kane! –Grito emocionado el nipón a reconocer al chico, saltándole encima abrazándolo como si realmente fuera tan importante para el (sigo preguntándome como llego a tremenda amistad u.ù) 

Del árbol saltaron otros dos personajes… Ya reconocidos…

Dime los Psykicks Entraran al torneo este año- Pregunto Takao sentado cómodamente mientras, Mientras los demás se servían un poco de Te.

-No dudes de ello, Takao- Dijo el peliazul después de tomar un poco de su Te.

Mas Ray no parecía estar muy interesado en esa platica que tenia el nipón con aquel peliazul observaba curiosamente a los otros dos miembros del equipo. Sabiendo que la chica pelirroja no se encontraba con ellos. Se encontraba algo triste con ello. Tal vez había echo mal…

No se había percatado que tanto como Max y Kai lo observaban directamente con la misma curiosidad con la cual Ray había estado viendo a Jim y Goki...

De un momento a otro el Dojo quedo en un incomodo silencio cuando Jim y Goki observaron con cierto desprecio al chino, Para después ser advertidos por las miradas agresivas de Kai y Max…

Takao no se había percatado de nada de esto. Su silencio era mas por estar tomando te y comiendo galletas hasta acabárselas todas…

El rubio decidió terminar con ese incomodo silencio (excepto por los mordiscos del nipón contra las galletas . ) con una pequeña pregunta:

-Kane, ¿Acaso no le hace falta un miembro a tu equipo?

Esa pregunta resulto ser incomoda para varios. Takao dejo de tomar de su te y de comer galletas para ver de una forma confundida a Max...

El Rubio no parecía tener cierto problema con que el otro miembro del equipo no estuviera, para el solo quería saber lo que los demás no se atrevían a preguntar.

En el dojo quedo un pequeño silencio de un Kane meditador, Pensando en que responder. Goki y Jim después de escuchar esa pregunta el más denso rió en sus adentros mientras el otro simplemente disimulaba su gran sonrisa tapándose la boca con la mano izquierda...

Mas su pequeña risa fue parada al escuchar el gruñido de molestia del capitán de los Psykicks. El cual aun tenía su cabeza agachada para que "supuestamente" los demás no notaran su nerviosismo.

-¿Kane?- Takao parecía pedir una explicación de porque el cambio tan repentino de su "amigo"...

-Ella simplemente decidió separarse de nosotros por un tiempo- Termino por decir el mas chaparro de los Psykicks levantando las manos con un complejo de "no importaría que"-¿Verdad, Goki?-

-Je- Exclamo el ex-dueño de Ciber-Dranzer...

Kane ya no dijo nada resignado a solo dar esa respuesta. Mas "inocentemente" Max se atrevió a preguntar ,¿porque?. Provocando razonablemente el mismo nerviosismo en el líder de los Psikicks.

Goki gruño de fastidio al creerse el segundo al mando del equipo y ver que el "capitán" del dicho no era capaz de salir de dicho dilema. ¿Acaso esperaba que los sacaran otra vez del tema? Ni el podía dar la respuesta de la ausencia de la pelirroja porque no la sabia salima se había dicho tan repentinamente de España último lugar que ellos habían visitado juntos. Sin decir nada. Es mas ni siquiera tuvo la cortesía de despedirse el ultimo que la había visto había sino ni mas ni menos que Kane...

-Sabes estoy algo harto de que sigas con esa posición - Expreso Goki por fin diciendo su descontento- Ella también es parte del equipo y por lo cual debería de decirnos lo que le sucede lo que le perturba- Los chicos al lado veían y escuchaban atentamente las palabras que Goki le decía al peliazul el cual agacho la cabeza en forma de arrepentimiento como si el Ray haya dado en el clavo del problema.

-Si, Kane, Dinos porque la princesita se alejo!. Acaso no eras lo suficiente para ella, no las satisfacías kane.-

-¡Ya cállate, Jim!- Exigió el peliazul, Preguntándose porque a Goki se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de preguntar eso frente a sus ex- rivales y ahora por decir Amigos. ¿Acaso pretendía que el soltara la sopa sólo para no quedar mal?

-¿Que sucede?- Se escucho una voz al momento que dos chicos iban entrando al Dojo. Mariah y Lee miraban desconcertados las escena. Mientras Takao y los demás sólo voltearon a verlos para afirmar su llegada volvieron a ver al trío de dinámico de los Psikicks y su dichoso problema...

Kai por su lado burlo mirando todo desde el patio del Dojo Kinomiya. Dejando de entrenar por un momento.

Ahora si ambos chicos se habían callado, provocando que todos pusieran sus miradas fijas en Kane (Excepto por Mariah y Lee que no estaban enterados del problema) Esperando una respuesta...

-No comprendo, Kane- Goki volvió a mencionar, ahora poniendo sus brazos atrás de su nuca tratando de analizar los hechos...-Ustedes tenían un estrecho lazo. No llevaban ni dos meses como pareja...

El chico bufo de molestia cruzo los brazos y por fin dio su explicación...

-No creí que fuera el momento indicado para hablar de algo tan intimo, Goki- Regaño el. Pero parecía resignado a Seguir a pesar del pequeño gesto de perplejo de su amigo- Pero supongo que será necesario hablar- Suspiro tranquilo ahora si mirando directamente a sus dos compañeros, como queriendo ignorar la presencia de Takao y sus amigos para disminuir el nerviosismo...

-Supongo, que sobrelleve las cosas... Y yo... No era lo que ella buscaba...

El golpe fue directo para Ray como si con ello haya entendido algo que lo estaba atormentado desde hace tiempo. Su mente y recuerdos regresaron a lo que sucedió aquella noche que marco su joven vida y una de las frases que mas marco su corazón dichas por aquella chica de hermosos ojos carmesí

-_Al fin te encontré_

FIN DEL CAPITULO


End file.
